


A Little Tender Support

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Mild Gore, Mutual Support, Oral Sex, Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, background plance, sexual asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: It'd been a month since he'd heard from Shiro, and it made Matt uneasy, more so because it'd been three months' since his divorce was finalised, and four months' since he'd moved into the apartment which he was suspecting would be full of boxes still. Shiro had a growing tendency to go off the radar, and usually Matt would respect his need for privacy. That was until he and Curtis had a run in at the Garrison a fortnight ago.-A fic that follows Matt and Shiro's friendship as it slowly evolves into something a little more over months. Both have their traumas from the time with the Galra, and Matt wants to be there to really help Shiro.For Shiro Ship Week Day 5: Home/Family





	A Little Tender Support

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late D:
> 
> This fic saw a massive rewrite that's had me behind on all my other ventures, sadly. However, it's just a small piece I wanted to write based on how the Holt men and Shiro all would have varying levels of PTSD, and because of their closeness, I thought it'd be nice to explore that avenue after canon finished. I know that a lot of people I used to work with used to prefer talking to people who experienced/saw the same things they did in their jobs, so thought it a bit of a natural progression. I actually want to look at this generally more thoroughly one day, but its a contribution nonetheless.
> 
> There's some background Plance, but it doesn't over-shadow the Miro nor the focus. 
> 
> The fic very loosely fits the prompts but I used the basis as a board to just set me off, honestly.

It'd been a month since he'd heard from Shiro, and it made Matt uneasy, more so because it'd been three months' since his divorce was finalised, and four months' since he'd moved into the apartment which he was suspecting would be full of boxes still. Shiro had a growing tendency to go off the radar, and usually Matt would respect his need for privacy. That was until he and Curtis had a run in at the Garrison a fortnight ago. Curtis was worried about Shiro, and had asked Matt whether he was doing okay. He'd been taciturn in response, but Curtis either didn't press, or was gullible to think he didn't know the full story. What he did do was tell Matt that Shiro's PTSD had been bad over the last six months' – which was something Shiro hadn't told him. In respect for his privacy, Matt had asked Curtis to politely stop discussing it, since it wasn't his place. He did agree he'd check on him, but only if Shiro _wanted_ his company.

Matt did have a breaking point though. He could understand Shiro not responding to Curtis, but to him? That was a concern. He needed to be in the area for an appointment later with his dad, but as he stopped outside the door and gave it his usual knock; three quick taps, then another, then another, he wondered whether he was overstepping. At first he didn't hear anything, and he tried again, but then he heard distant movement, then several clicks and rattles. The door cracked open, and Shiro poked his head around the corner. His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

“Hey, what's up?”

“You been napping?”

“Yeah. How come you're here?”

“Just in the neighbourhood, you know? Thought I'd come by and see how my pal's doing.” Matt offered him a massive grin, but Shiro seemed a little out of it.

“Mind if I come in? I need a piss really bad.”

“You're in the neighbourhood just to take a leak? Sure, c'mon in.” Matt thanked him and moved inside, then to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He scurried along, dodging around boxes that looked like they hadn't been touched since the last time he was here.

“You want a hot chocolate? Coffee?” Shiro called. Matt wandered into the kitchen, finding this room to be box-free and tidier.

“Hot chocolate if you have one going.” He settled at the table and watched Shiro intently as he pottered around.

“You wanna hand with some boxes? I have time to kill.”

“No, it's fine. It gives me something to do when I'm bored.”

“How's work? I thought you were tied up consulting?”

“Not great, honestly. I'm signed off.” Matt felt his stomach knot. Shiro rarely took time off work – it was a struggle for him to take holiday at the least – so for him to be _willingly_ signed off set the alarm bells blaring in his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't know. It'd be selfish putting my stress on you.”

“Shiro, we've been friends – more like family - for well over a decade now,” Matt gently reminded, “you don't _need_ to try and look out for me. We've both...experienced more then we should have.” Matt offered him a soft smile as Shiro looked up. He blinked at Matt and opened his mouth, before closing it again. Matt slowly reached his hands out and placed them around Shiro's, “I know you've always wanted to hide stuff; you've always been really good at that, but you owe yourself so much more. _You're so much more_.”

“I-I'm not...used to talking,” Shiro finally said, “either I get spoken over or it's just never the right time. I don't even know how or where to begin.”

“Well, start from wherever you need to, and I'll listen.” Matt gave him a small nod, and Shiro's lips slightly tugged upwards.

“Promise you won't tell a soul?”

“I promise.”

-

For the past two months, Matt had been visiting Shiro once a week for their weekly 'hot beverage and trauma' sessions. Matt told him the name was shit, and Shiro had taken mock offence, but Matt couldn't think of a wittier name. Admittedly, as he carried the box of cupcakes up the stairs, he was hoping Shiro would appreciate the text on them. He gave the door his regular knocks, and heard the locks rattle and click again.

Shiro smiled as he opened the door and the two embraced before Matt was brought through to the living room, no longer a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor.

“I'm glad you're trying beds again.”

“I am too. It's doing wonders for my back, although it still feels...weird, wrong.”

“Do you need me to stay for another sleepover? Our chats remind me of when Katie and I were kids.”

“So am I like a younger-but-not-brother to you?” Shiro smiled, but Matt felt like there was something a little more behind that comment.

“Nah. I mean, yeah, when we were younger I saw you like an older brother and you were hot shit, and okay you're an unofficial member of the Holt clan and all,” Matt grinned, “but now you're just like...I dunno? You're just as much a part of my life as mom and dad and Katie. The war ending helped with reconnecting, and honestly I'm glad so little has changed between us.”

“Just it's you helping me these days.”

“Don't take that bitter tone with me, mister! Here, eat one of these, I made them specially for you.” Matt pouted as he passed the container to Shiro, who raised an eyebrow as he opened it.

“Does that say 'u didn't cey tiddy'?”

“No! It says 'u didn't cry today'! What the actual fuck, Shiro?”

“I dunno, man, you sure love the titty, alien or human.”

“Are you shaming me, Shiro?” Matt placed his hand on his chest in mock offence, “are you calling me a filthy alien-fucker?”

“I mean, it's what you call yourself, right?” Shiro chuckled as he picked one up, “this is great, 'u did the bishes good job'”

“DISHES, DISHES!” Matt stomped over and pointed at the icing, “I can spell!”

“Poorly.”

“Get glasses, oh my _god_! I don't want my eyesight to go shit again by the time I'm thirty-two.”

“The line's in the wrong place!” Shiro laughed, as he pulled Matt in, “and maybe I am waiting for a pair of glasses, every think of that you smart-ass?”

“You're legit getting glasses? Uh, show me?”

“Sure,” Shiro pulled out his communicator. He brought it to Matt's face, “nice, right?”

“Not gonna lie, you would look good in those.”

“That's why I chose them,” Shiro grinned and Matt cursed out loud.

“You are a shitlord, you know that? Can you stop putting us regular mortals to shame with your fucking sculpted chest like you rolled out of some ancient Greek legend. Your titties and muscles are too powerful, Shiro, you'll destroy us all with glasses.” Matt returned the grin when Shiro snorted. He tried to stifle his laughter and school himself, but as Matt leaned in closer, whispering, “sculpted titties,” it broke Shiro. He shoved the container into Matt's lap and buried his face in his hands, laughing and possibly sobbing.

“And here he sits. His Achilles heel; titty comments.”

“I _don't_ have tits!”

“Uh, they do the line thing.”

“You're as much of a gremlin as Katie used to be. Ah, yeah, how's she doing?”

“She learned from the ultimate gremlin child,” Matt laughed as he took a cupcake, “and yeah, she's been off-planet for a little bit lately with Chip.”

“That's her robot, right?”

“Don't let her catch you saying that. She treats it like her child,” he wiped an icing-coated finger against Shiro's cheek, “but granted the AI she built is amazing. I can't believe at times how intelligent she is.”

“Agreed. Your entire family are geniuses though. I have moments when I hear you guys talk and it just goes right over my head.” Shiro bit into the cupcake, making a hum of appreciation from the back of his throat.

“This is really good. When did you get so talented in the kitchen?”

“With the rebels,” Matt answered, “alien food tastes like shit so I had to start making myself something edible.”

“We either had goo or whatever Hunk made. I miss his cooking.”

“The Galra stuff tasted fucking awful.”

“Don't remind me, it was like if you combined ash and the smell of rotten eggs into one lump of crap,” Shiro chuckled, “how I managed to stomach it I have no idea.”

“When you're desperate, you're desperate.” Matt shuffled a little closer, knocking his shoulder against Shiro's.

“We don't have to talk about stuff today if you don't want to.”

“I know...it's just...helping, talking to someone who understands it.” Shiro swallowed as he looked at the cake, “and I think you're giving me something no one else's been able to. I mean, Ulaz was one guy I would have loved to have spoken to, but he's gone. It feels like mostly everyone I cared about is gone.” Shiro pushed the cake into his mouth and leaned against Matt's shoulder. He pulled him into his chest, and rubbed Shiro's arm.

“Let it out, man, let it all out over my shitty titties.”

“Fuck sake, Matt.” Shiro offered a half-hearted chuckle before sighing.

“It feels safer talking to you about it because you were there, you know what happened, what they were capable of.” Shiro closed his eyes as Matt's fingers traced lazy circles into his shoulder, enjoying the small touch, “and I couldn't talk to the others years' ago because they were kids. Even though Keith tried to help, I felt too ashamed to let him in, too scared what he'd find and how he'd see me.” Shiro swiped at his eyes. “Now I feel I lost that.”

“He still doesn't talk to you much?”

“No, not after the wedding. I see him...once a year now on New Altea, but he never has the time, apparently.”

“I like Keith, he's an alright guy, but that's outta line. He's being a child.” Shiro glanced up to see a rare sight; Matt annoyed and serious.

“Seriously, Shiro, I get he's busy with the Blades and all that, but he's being a petty fuck. Do you want me to have words?”

“No, that'd make it worse.”

“I guess, but still. I dunno. I'm mixed on the whole thing with him, but it just feels he's neglecting his friends on Earth now he's got about with the Galra.”

“His work keeps him busy. I mean,” Shiro glanced at the table, “I'm pleased he's able to move on with life and he has support now...just I wish I knew what was wrong. He once said – during the fight with my clone – I...was like a brother to him, and I guess he was like family...it's just now it's all over, I don't get that feeling any more, and I realise how alone I really am. After finding out about Adam-” Shiro sat up, clutching at his chest. A thick lump sat in his throat and his eyes burned intensely. The swell of emotion was too much to handle and a harsh sob racked his body. He curled in, hand over his face.

In all the years Matt knew Shiro, he'd never seen him like this. Instinctively, he carefully moved forward and embraced him. Shiro latched on, sobbing and muttering words Matt couldn't make out. It hurt to listen to him like this, hurt that his and Keith's friendship got so messed up like that. Matt hushed Shiro as best he could, drawing him in close and tight. A hot dampness slowly formed over his shoulder, and without thinking he slowly stroked the back of Shiro's head.

“It's okay, buddy, it's good to let it out. I'm not going anywhere, okay?”

“Thank you.” Shiro eventually sniffed, burying his face deeper into Matt's shoulder.

-

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“It's no trouble at all.” Matt flashed Shiro a small smile as they sat in the waiting room. Shiro reached for his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“I'm not sure if I'm ready. Maybe I should cancel.” Shiro picked at the fabric on his shirt, Matt giving his hand a tighter squeeze in response.

“If you want to go, we can, but I think this will do you some good, honestly.”

“I know. I'm just being stupid.”

“Dad was the same,” Matt swallowed, “but mom took him after she'd found him staring at the computer screens whispering to himself a few too many times.”

“What was your breaking point?” Shiro glanced at Matt, who leaned back in the chair.

“It was after N7 and I broke it off. It came on really weirdly, but as soon as I realised I'd lashed out at Katie, I knew I had to do something.” Shiro watched Matt's eyes darken, clearly recalling the event. “I didn't do much damage – just a bruise and small cut – but I found myself pressed up against the wall with this sense of dread so intense I could die. Then when I _saw her_ , it hit so badly. She forgave me, but I couldn't hurt her again.”

“I don't want to hurt anyone – not with what I know I can do.” Shiro stared at the wooden floor, tracing the grain with his eyes.

It was a week ago when he had a flashback when Matt was over. They were watching some redone version of _Frankenstein_ and it took Shiro back to the labs. This was why he had all the locks on his door – to keep the monster in it's cage; the monster that crawled back out after he and the clone merged. The look on Matt's face said it all when he regained lucidity, and that was when they spoke about it. Matt had stayed again, and even made him dinner. Shiro was truly lucky for him, and that was part of the reason why he was here.

“Mister Takashi Shirogane?” A tall man with a soft voice wandered out. Shiro rose from his seat, inclining his head.

“That's me.”

“Very good. Would you like to come on through? Is your friend coming with us?”

“Yeah, and he's moral support.” Shiro gently tugged Matt's hand, and together the two followed the man to a room.

-

It'd started off as a nice evening out; the first one in too long. Matt was taking him out for a few drinks with Katie and Lance so he wasn't staring at the same four walls. He'd even managed to scrub up decently for it and felt _confident_ again for the first time in months. That was until it happened. Until that Galran appeared. Until he had a flashback in front of the others. And what did he do? Run, like a coward.

_You'll never escape being called Champion. That's how you'll be remembered by them – honoured in a text book in a few hundred years as some great gladiator of the arena. People'll discuss you after you're dead, talk about all the things you did. I wonder if the footage would still play? They'd watch you fight and murder and maim. Look at you now, a disgrace of a fighter. A disgrace of a human running away from the those he once called masters._ “Go away, go away, go away.” Shiro muttered to himself, rocking back and forth as he hid behind a commercial bin. _Yeah sit by the trash where you fucking belong, alone, just like you should be. You've got no one left; no family and no where you can really call home. Just a space you inhabit and decorate with trinkets and things that hold no sentimental value._ “S-Shut up!” Shiro grabbed at his hair, screwing his eyes shut as his body shook.

“S-Shiro...you there buddy?”

“Matt?” Shiro peeked up as Matt carefully picked his way around the bin, the flashlight from the phone searing his eyes. Matt dropped down in front of him, a calm look upon his face as he gently took Shiro's hands.

“I don't want you to become the hide-and-seek champion.”

Shiro's body relaxed as he clenched Matt's hands tightly.

“Do you want to go home?”

“Please. The others?”

“I'll let them know I found you. Do you want space?” Shiro shook his head and Matt nodded, pulling him up onto his feet. “C'mon, lets get a cab. My place is nearer.”

-

Matt dropped the paper on Shiro's table, slumping in his seat. “I'm fucked.”

“I'm sure you could challenge this? It's not in line with your contract.”

“I wish, but nope. That landlord's a fucking sleezebag.” Matt groaned, rubbing his eyes. The idea of being homeless was making him panic, and he didn't know what to do. Katie and Lance had just moved in together, and his parents had just downsized. The thought of moving back into barracks wasn't appealing, but if he _had to_ , he would.

“I've got room here if you want to move in.”

“You'd let me live with you?”

“Uh, of course?” Shiro blinked at Matt like he was someone else, “is there a problem? I mean, if you want to bring girls home, go for it.”

“No, no, no! I mean, I'm annoying and you'd probably get sick of me living here with you. I bet there's only so many of my jokes you can put up with.”

“Matt, we're adults, and can do our own things. So long as you don't like, leave it a shit-tip like Katie does, we'll be okay. I have a bedroom and a small office space, and can always head out to work if I want peace. C'mon, it'd be fun.”

“I should check with the family first.”

“You're an adult, you don't need their permission.”

“Not that,” Matt shook his head, “just to see if I can't stay with them, or at least store stuff.”

“I see. Well either way, if you do move in, lemme show you which room it is.” Shiro rose from the kitchen table and motioned for Matt to follow.

-

“Okay, can you describe the room around me, Matt?”

“It's bright, bright and everything's hot – sweltering – and humid. Too much noise, way too much noise. Make it stop, Shiro, please shut them up.” Matt grabbed at the sides of his head, and slowly Shiro pried his hands out of his thick hair.

“Okay, let's start off with the floor. See, it's tiles. Over there is the fridge, and above you is the table. We're not in the arena.”

“It's not the arena, no, no it's like it, but it's not.” Matt shook in his arms as Shiro drew him close.

“I need you to take deep breaths and say it with me; we're on Earth, we're home, okay?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“We're on Earth, we're home.”

“We're o-on Earth...we're...h-home.” The words felt weird in his mouth, but as the two sat in the dark kitchen repeating this mantra over and over again, the real world started to come back. He was whisked away from the limp body against the wall, the blood splattered on top of someone else's. He let Shiro lead him back to his room, but grabbed the hem of his boxers when he went to leave. He gave Shiro a pleading look and he nodded slowly down at Matt, who scooted over.

“Thank you.” Matt buried his face into Shiro's broad chest, receiving a soft hum back, a hand stroking the back of his head reassuringly.

-

Matt pulled Shiro down onto the bed, his breath hot against his neck as Shiro kissed and nipped with abandon. Matt pushed his hands up Shiro's shirt, rubbing his thumbs over Shiro's nipples. It prompted him to attack his neck even more aggressively, and Matt released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

“S-Shiro.”

“Mmm?”

“S'good.”

“Good.” Shiro ran his tongue down Matt's neck as he undone his shirt. Matt gasped, tensing, as fingers slowly ran up his side. Shiro's chuckle was warm in his ear. He sat up over Matt, tugging his shirt off and throwing it to the side.

Since moving in with Shiro, and the rising frequency of sharing a bed due to nightmares or to stave off the loneliness both had felt from their traumas, their relationship had evolved into something more intimate. The first time was because they were drunk, but since then they found themselves tangled together more often. Matt didn't question what felt natural, and Shiro didn't either. A thumb brushed across Matt's cheek; over the scar he received when he escaped with the rebels all those years ago. Their lips met again for another hungry kiss. Matt pushed Shiro over onto his back and pulled his shirt off, gazing down at the scarred yet still sculpted chest of his friend, his lover. He rolled his hips against Shiro's erection that sat rigid in his boxers, and the action had him shudder under Matt's gaze.

“Did you keep the plug in?”

“Yeah,” Matt answered as he settled between Shiro's thighs, “gotta get you worked up, right?” He cocked an eyebrow, trailing a single finger down Shiro's erection. Shiro let out a pleased moan, getting comfortable in the pillows while Matt tossed the boxers away and wrapped his hands around Shiro's hot cock, easing it into his mouth carefully. Shiro was...larger then he was expecting, but he was patient and gave plenty of encouragement. From the sheets he grabbed and twisted, Matt was certainly doing a good job.

Metal fingers caressed his scalp and a soft groan roused Matt from Shiro's cock. He tilted his head to the side, lips tugged upwards, to see Shiro gazing down at him through heavy eyes.

“S'good.”

“You better not be falling asleep.”

“Ease the plug out and lemme get the lube.” Shiro pulled himself up, stroking Matt's face again, “any more of that and I'd have came. You've really got good.” Shiro planted a kiss on Matt's forehead. With a nod, Matt scurried off the bed to the bathroom. Yeah, he didn't care if it was petty, he wasn't happy removing it in front of anyone _yet_.

Shiro pulled Matt into his lap, slowly kissing along his neck and jaw. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he felt Matt shift, his legs either side of Shiro's hips.

“Turn around.” Shiro whispered into his lips, and as he did, Shiro took the lubed fingers and slowly rubbed the slick gel in and around the rim. Matt made small groans as he arched his back, and Shiro couldn't help but trace the curve of his spine with the prosthetic. Once he was prepared enough, Shiro took Matt's hips and pulled him backwards into his lap; his cock already prepared.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Matt resettled his legs either side of Shiro's hips, and took hold of his cock. Shiro held Matt in place as he guided himself down, feeling his hand release the base when the head breached inside.

They both moaned. Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt's stomach and chest, digging his fingers into the skin. When he couldn't go in any further, Matt slowly lifted himself up with a shaky breath before pushing back down. The drawn moan that came from his lips made Shiro shiver. He nipped at Matt's shoulder blade as he grasped Matt's cock and the other pressed firmly over his chest before moving his hips to Matt's rhythm.

“S-Shiro.”

“Mm?”

“Throat.” Matt arched his back into a beautiful curve, muscles flexing under the skin. The small gasp he made for Shiro when he wrapped his hand around his neck stirred a low growl from his own throat. He clenched tighter as he thrust quicker, prosthetic working Matt's cock.

It made everything more sensitive. Every thrust struck his prostate and sent spots over his vision. The cool metal fingers warmed as they created friction; friction that made him jerk his hips and stutter out swears, and for every swear he made, Shiro knew to squeeze just a little bit tighter. It felt cathartic. It made his cock stiffen and leak. A honeyed chuckle sounded from behind him as Shiro shifted, and with a firm tug on Matt's cock, he reset the pace. Matt made a cracked groan as their sweaty skin struck, the only thing he could hear between his rasped cries and pleas to fuck him harder, and Shiro's quiet hums and grunts. His heart raced as his eyes fluttered closed, and the hand left his neck to press against his sweaty chest, Matt came with a pitched moan. He whined as Shiro fucked him through and past his orgasm, prostate screaming from sensitivity, until the hiss of breath and teeth against his shoulder signalled Shiro's orgasm.

-

Something had changed between Matt and Shiro, and Katie couldn't quite place it as she sipped her wine while they waited for dessert. Lance and Matt were talking video games again, while Shiro was in conversation with her dad. It wasn't unusual for Shiro to be around them, after all, he was a constant talking point and occasional visitor in the past, and very much like another older brother to her, albeit one that never came in the room to quote ancient sci-fi movies or pretend to dance like a robot for ten minutes. Matt and Shiro had always been close, but for the last two months' they seemed closer.

At first she wasn't sure if they were dating. The thing was, if they were Matt would likely have said something. Their glances and grins left something unsaid, private, and she really wanted – needed – to know. Matt'd closed off a bit since they'd come back from it all, and she'd changed herself, but after they reconnected properly, it was the first time in years she'd seen Matt as close to his old self as one could be. Lance held a similar opinion, but wasn't as interested in pressing.

“ _They'd let us know if they were, and even if they're not, it's good to see them have that support. Especially Shiro.”_ She finished her wine and topped it up.

“So,” she started, “hows platonic married bliss going?” She smiled between Shiro and Matt, offering him a wider one. Matt blinked at her, then Shiro.

“What?”

“Well you guys are always together now, so you know, just a little joke.”

“You still suck at jokes, Katie.” Matt laughed as he stole a glance at Shiro. “But yeah, it's really fun living together.”

“Especially since we're not in barracks any more.” Shiro added, leaning forward and giving her one of those probing looks. _Shit_. “Why'd you ask?” He added, lips tugged upwards as if baiting her to be straightforward. Well, tact wasn't her strong suit and pussy-footing around wasn't either.

“Are you guys dating? Seriously? There's _something_ and it's bugging me senseless.”

“Katie!” Both her dad and Lance groaned at the same time.

“Oh come _on_! Matt was...maybe fucking an android-”

“Kinda,” she snapped her head to Shiro, who glanced over at Matt with a soft smile that was softer then those he used to offer Keith. He looked back at her as he continued, “we're taking it slow - seeing how things go.”

“It's the pressure neither of us want, you know?” Matt added, “we're not trying to make it stressful and it's only been just over a year since Shiro's divorce.”

“I don't want Matt to be a rebound relationship.” Shiro added quietly. She took the wine in her hand and nodded, catching her dad pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at her from over his glasses. _Whoops._

“I know I have no tact, but it's nice to just know.”

“We'd prefer this stays between us right now. We're not going public yet.”

“Well the only people I'd even tell would be Lance, who's here anyway, Hunk, Keith and Coran.”

“Yeah, not even the last three,” Shiro sat up straighter, pushing his glasses up his nose, “we'll let people know in our own time.”

“Well I'm happy, honestly.” She smiled at the two, internally regretting her apparent inability to _not question everything_. She should seriously work on a filter, even Lance had.

“You both look and seem better. Maybe calmer. Seeing Shiro shed the leader role has been good, cause you're not having to just hold it together any more.” She internally winced at the twitch in his mouth. “I'm sorry, Shiro, I was just trying to be positive.”

“I know,” he sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “but damn you know when to put your foot in your mouth-”

“Not the only thing she's put in her mouth, right Lance?” Matt jabbed Lance in the side, and he balked, looking somewhere between mortified and trying to hide a laugh. Shiro watched Sam quickly dismiss himself from the table. He'd lasted longer than Shiro was expecting.

“ _Oh my fucking CHRIST, Matt!_ You're disgusting!”

“Like you haven't sucked a dick.”

“Like you haven't sucked Shiro's dick!” Shiro glanced at Lance, who like him, was mildly amused watching the sibling back-and-forth. He'd never had siblings, but from what everyone said about them, this seemed about right. Similar to how Keith and Lance used to be.

“I don't remember having teenagers again!” Colleen entered the room carrying a tiramisu, Sam in pursuit with bowls and spoons. She set it down, placing her hands on her hips as she looked between the two.

“If you're going to talk about genitals at the table, you can go sit outside and watch us eat dessert. Is that understood?” She arched at eyebrow at them both, and after a petulant sigh, they agreed to call a truce. Even if after dinner it'd start again outside. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle along with Lance as they listened to Katie and Matt firing off increasingly ridiculous insults.

-

“You know,” Matt bonked Shiro on the head with the bouquet, “ancient tradition states that since I caught it, I'm next to get married.”

“Really?” Shiro arched an eyebrow as he flopped down on the bench, patting the spot besides him, “well I hope whoever plans on marrying you knows what they're getting themselves into.” Matt sat on Shiro's lap, clapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I mean they'd need to be happy with me coming home with impromptu take out.”

“Oh yes, as well as luring in the neighbourhood strays.”

“Which you seem to be just as bad for. You're a repeat offender, Shiro.” Matt teased as he brushed their noses together.

“I suppose that's true.”

“Then there's my kinks,” Matt brushed their lips together, “I really need someone specific for those.”

“I heard,” fingers ghosted his neck, “a bit of authority and roughness.”

“Mmm, sounds like you know what you're talking about.” Matt pressed their lips together, a small growl loosening from Shiro's throat.

“I guess they'd also know that giving you cheap tiramisu is a death sentence.”

“Oh come on, I was trying to make a moment there.”

“I know,” Shiro smirked as he stole a quick kiss, “but you're being too cute.”

They looked up at the stars, Matt resting on Shiro's shoulder. The last two years' had been long, difficult. They were both a lot better now; the nightmares less frequent but the flashbacks considerably more manageable these days. He'd apologised to Curtis, but the guy was as sweet as always and understood. He'd messaged Keith too, and they'd had a catch-up at the reception for the first time since their last meet-up on New Altea. Shiro'd offered they meet up so he could try and explain things, if Keith wanted to listen. They watched Coran come wandering out, offering them both a wide smile as he wiped his eyes, and stumbled along towards Iverson and company who were sat drunkenly playing some card game on the veranda. He looked down at Matt, moving some of those brown strands from his face.

“Didn't expect this.”

“Hm?”

“This, Katie and Lance marrying,” he swallowed, “us as well.”

“Yeah,” Matt sat up straighter, “just thought it was gonna stay as friends really.”

“Same. But...I'm happy it's played out this way.”

“Same,” Matt answered, taking his hand in his, “best advice; marry your bestie.” He laughed, before taking Shiro's hand in his, “it's been good, just to take it slow.” He added.

Shiro kissed him softly on the lips.

“Maybe I can become an official member of the Holt clan one day?”

“Maybe you can, but let's see where this goes.” Matt purred.

“Just like you said on the mission to Kerberos.”

“Yeah, but unlike that, I think this will yield better results in the long run.” Matt looked back up at the sky, and Shiro followed his gaze.

“We're going into the unknown, huh?” Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt.

“Yeah, and I need a good pilot to take the lead.”

“Would an ex-captain do?”

“I think he might be perfect.” Matt brought his arms around Shiro's neck and pressed their faces together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah.  
> It's alright. I think it's pretty ok.
> 
> For reference Keith and Shiro's friendship looked like it took a hit somewhere between s7 and the start of s8 (as in Keith's harder looks and the distance). I've used that as a basis for how their friendship started to disintegrate. Not talking/distance/work, which can and does kill friendships, has played a part, which sucks but again happens in real life. I've watched a few friends I liked drift away from that, even if we tried to keep in contact. It is a two-way street, and neither of them have properly spoken because like all the pining looks (depending how you see Sheith), nothing comes of it because they're idiots. Matt also doesn't know Keith as well as Shiro, and he's more frustrated at this whole situation. 
> 
> Regardless, the next one is a Shirocest which I need to write. Another more canon-based fic. Fucking hell, not any more AUs, huh?


End file.
